


Soul Sacrifice / 灵魂献祭

by faithlessbydefault



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 10, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessbydefault/pseuds/faithlessbydefault
Summary: 这听起来简直像是某种低俗的血腥暴力色情电影，可这是萨姆的现实生活。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Soul Sacrifice / 灵魂献祭

迪恩还活着。

迪恩变成了恶魔。

萨姆叹了口气，把注射针头丢开，关上了地牢的门，将迪恩锁在身后。这几周以来，一直是第一个念头支撑着他疯狂地寻找他哥，甚至不择手段地误伤了一个无辜的人，让他丢掉了灵魂和性命，只为了能见任何恶魔一面，获得他哥哥的情报。他对此感到愧疚，虽然刚才面对迪恩时他没有表现出来，但他确实知道自己做的过分了。更让他害怕的是他并不后悔，只要能找回他哥，他愿意做的极端的事情甚至吓到了他自己。

但现在他没有时间去做道德思考题。他终于抓到了他哥，尽管他哥现在已经不完全是他的迪恩了。萨姆拒绝太深入的思考迪恩是恶魔这件事，恶魔迪恩恶毒的话语还在他脑后回想。他说他不想被“治愈”，而其实萨姆才是那个真正的怪物，他说是萨姆一直在消耗他的人生，但他现在不需要萨姆了，他说如果没有萨姆他的妈妈甚至不会死，他的生活会轻松很多。萨姆知道这不是他哥真正的想法，这只是恶魔在说话，熟悉的声线吐出陌生的语调，但迪恩淬满毒液的文字依然扎进了他的脑海，让他一时呼吸困难。

迪恩的疼痛的嘶吼又在萨姆身后响起，但萨姆没回头。他说服自己这是治愈恶魔的一部分，尽管上一次他在克劳利身上实践的时候克劳利并没有这样的反应。这也许是该隐之印带来的差异，当然也可能是恶魔在演戏玩弄他的心理。他活动了一下自己的肩膀，去厨房找吃的。如果他要坚持治愈好迪恩（他的大脑拒绝处理治不好的可能性），自己就不能倒下。在先前某次猎魔中受伤的右手不得不被吊起来，已经给他带来了很大的困扰，但幸好没有在擒获迪恩的过程中带来太大的麻烦。

萨姆随便将冰箱里剩余的外卖塞进了肚子，又给自己倒了一大杯咖啡提神，然后转身进了迪恩的房间。他现在没法去想迪恩，但也没法不去想。迪恩的房间还是原先他离开前的样子，吃剩的点心包装盒敞开着放在床片茶几上。他本能地笑了一下，替他哥收拾垃圾。压在床头的笔记纸张下，萨姆找到了几张迪恩收藏的照片。他和妈妈的合影，他们和约翰一起的，还有不少年轻的他们两。照片里的他们笑得那么快乐，那么年轻，萨姆跟着勾起了嘴角，但他尝到自己嘴里的苦涩。摇了摇头，他又把照片塞了回去。迪恩回来之后不会乐意发现他弟乱动他的所有物的。

萨姆放任自己在迪恩的床上躺了一小时，等待下一次的注射。裹在迪恩的气味里，他几乎要睡着了，这段时间以来他一直没能好好休息，闭上眼都是迪恩全黑的眼睛和无数个他白天不敢细想的万一迪恩变不回来的可怕情景和应对方法，焦虑和恐惧如影随形。此时床上原本的迪恩熟悉的气息而不是恶魔迪恩辐射出的扭曲邪恶气场让萨姆潜意识里感到安全，他迷迷瞪瞪地睡过去，直到闹钟惊醒了他。萨姆翻身下床，向地牢走去。

迪恩还被牢牢地捆在地牢中心的椅子上，恶魔阵也完好无损，目前看来没有出什么意外。萨姆松了口气，立刻又大口深呼吸了一下，给注射器装好血，走进迪恩。

迪恩原本低着头，不知醒着还是怎样。仔细回想起来，过去这一个小时萨姆几乎没有听见迪恩的怒吼。但他感受到了萨姆的接近，又抬起头来怒视着他弟弟。为了给萨姆造成伤害，他特地瞪大了他原本漂亮的金绿色眼睛，然后刻意地、缓慢地将它们切换成恶魔的全黑色眼瞳。萨姆以为自己接受了这一现实，但本能还是让他打了个寒战。但他手上没有迟疑，将又一管人血扎进迪恩的身体。手靠近迪恩裸露在外的皮肤时，萨姆感到一阵不正常的热度。单手将针管放好，萨姆转回迪恩，拉高了他的右手袖子查看他的该隐之印。在触碰到迪恩的皮肤时，迪恩发出了一声低沉的抱怨，像是累积不起怒吼的音量。而萨姆更加清晰地感受到了迪恩身上传来的热度，已经绝对超出了正常人体（或者恶魔）该有的范围。迪恩的双手手腕仍然被手指粗的麻绳牢牢的捆着，于是萨姆试探着去触碰迪恩小臂上那道红色的丑陋的疤痕。该隐之印热得发烫。萨姆触电般的收回了手，但迪恩盯着他，发出了一声低喘。

这绝对不正常，迪恩的体温在升高而他的反应也和一开始不一样，更和当初克劳利的样子不一样。但迪恩一言不发，连惯例嘲讽他的尖酸恶毒语言攻击也没有，只是重新低下了头看也不看萨姆一眼。萨姆承认他因不用面对他哥的黑色眼睛松了口气。他多停留了一会来观察迪恩，但迪恩没有表现出更多的异常，于是萨姆又离开了地牢，合上了门。

萨姆正坐在战术房间的桌子旁边发呆等着下一次注射时，听见了迪恩包含痛苦的怒吼。大多是不成语句的嘶吼，但其中夹杂着“萨姆”、“萨米”，尽管其中的情感基调和他哥是人类时完全不一样，萨姆还是条件反射地站了起来向声源冲去。直到站在地牢门口萨姆才冷静下来，怀疑地推开门，左手去摸别在后腰的刀。迪恩还被绑在原地，萨姆松了一口气，继而又小心地靠近恶魔。

迪恩仍然在发出低沉的喘息和吼叫，看见萨姆进来，又用那双全黑的眼睛瞪着他。萨姆注意到恶魔全身正在轻微地发着抖，更难以忽视的是他哥居然硬了，从这个角度可以明显地看到牛仔裤被顶起的鼓包。恶魔大敞着被绑在椅腿上的双腿，在椅子上难耐地小范围挪动，看到萨姆难以置信的眼神盯在自己的下体，冷笑了一声，

“高兴了吗？你的‘传说记载’里有提到这一点吗？‘治愈恶魔过程中因操作目标超时间勃起而失败并导致目标死亡’？”

“……”

萨姆拒绝被恶魔的胡言乱语挑衅或者扰乱心神。他慢慢走近迪恩，把刀插回后腰。他哥哥似乎真的没在说谎，老老实实地被困在椅子上，说话时声音沙哑且带喘，而身上辐射出来的热量在萨姆碰到他的皮肤前就几乎可以被感知到。萨姆怀疑地皱起眉头，

“你不可能因为长时间勃起死掉。”

“哦？你这么确定？想知道被自己的汗水淹死或者血液烧死是什么感觉吗？因为我可是要从内部爆炸了。不过这也正合你意不是吗？永远急着摆脱哥哥的小萨米，永远在逃跑，永远在拒绝成长。真不知道你究竟为何突然追着我不放，我告诉你放我走了。而现在你要谋杀亲哥。”

“你到底想要什么。”

“你。”

“什么？”

“你听见我说什么了。”

萨姆咬紧了牙根，第一反应是拒绝。这不过是恶魔另一个玩弄他心态的拙劣把戏。但迪恩的状态不像说笑，而当萨姆迟疑地把手放到迪恩的裤链上时，他哥发出了一声混杂着解脱和痛苦的呻吟。考虑到一个手活也要不了自己的命，萨姆下了决定之后就迅速跪到地上单手解开了迪恩的裤子，将他的阴茎握在手中上下撸动起来。迪恩发出满意的叹息，时不时蛮横地指使萨姆动快点，撸到底。但他就是不射。

虽然左手不是萨姆的惯用手，跪在地上面对绑在椅子上的迪恩的姿势也不方便使力，但打飞机本身不应该这么困难。萨姆手腕都酸了，迪恩还是硬得像花岗岩，没有丝毫要射的迹象，但倒是喘得没那么厉害了。恶魔再开口的时候声音稳当了不少，

“这不管用。”

“那你到底想要什么？”

“我说了，你。”

萨姆瞪大了眼睛，他不太敢相信自己对这句话的理解，以及恶魔真的在提出这样的要求。手活是一回事，性交又是另一回事。太麻烦，太复杂，太亲密。他们不是没做过，实际上他们两人之间的关系复杂到他无法定义，性是其中的一部分。但近一年中，他和迪恩的关系紧张到他们中止了所有性事。毕竟在改锥尔、凯文、附身、死亡、血印、欺骗和愤怒中，想找到做爱的心情还是蛮困难的。接着迪恩就离开了他。恶魔逃离他的果断和随后躲避他的决心如此鲜明，很难让萨姆相信迪恩还想要他。也许迪恩不想、不在乎，而这不过是应急生理需求。无论如何，萨姆需要作出决定。迪恩用他的人类眼睛翻了个白眼，像是萨姆听不懂英语一样，

“对，我想要你，在我的老二上。够清楚了吗？”

“行了我知道了！”

萨姆腾的一下站了起来，甩了甩酸痛的手腕，几乎慌张地转身离开了地牢，把敞着裤子翘着老二的迪恩晾在了原地。他需要空间思考，而恶魔在场的时候他总是能感受到太多的情感和不够用的大脑，让他呼吸困难。

一关上地牢的门，萨姆就脱力地靠在了一旁的墙壁上。他深吸了几口气，依然没法冷静下来，而能供他挑选的选项根本没有他希望的那样丰富或者聪明。要不无视迪恩，然后干坐着看传说没有记载的未知副作用是否会害死他哥哥。要不就奉上自己，看能不能解决手头的问题。治愈恶魔不是科学实验，他无法准确得知这究竟是否管用，但不作为的风险让他恐慌窒息。

于是萨姆在自己的房间里急躁地给自己做润滑。他靠在床头，然后将左手手指一根根的塞进自己的后穴，润滑油都来不及捂热，把自己凉得一个激灵。他不是没有做过这种事，实际上他还挺熟练，尽管左手他用不惯，具体的步骤他还是会的。这样粗暴的自我润滑让萨姆几乎感到疼痛，但现在他也不是为了取悦自己，而是为了他哥。因为恶魔声称自己不做爱就会死，需要萨姆解决他的性需求。这其中的讽刺荒唐让他只单是把自己的行为逻辑过一遍都想笑出声来。萨姆不知道恶魔是否在玩把戏，但他不能冒险因此搞坏迪恩的身体，不能在他们这么接近成功治愈的时候。所以是的，他同意了迪恩的要求。其实萨姆从来就没有选择可言，他不可能坐视迪恩死去，哪怕只是万分之一的可能性。

这听起来简直像是某种低俗的血腥暴力色情电影，可这是他的现实生活。思及此处萨姆苦笑了一声，更用力地将自己的手指在体内伸展开，非惯用手终究是动作不太顺滑，但此刻他也没心情去锻炼平衡他的双手灵活性，草草地塞进四根手指后又粗暴的伸展，让他近期缺乏性生活的身体青涩地在自己手里展开。这都是为了治愈他哥，他努力说服自己，而不是他心中那份对他哥的扭曲绝望的即使迪恩成了恶魔也无法动摇的渴求。

所以现在萨姆用左手和吊起来的右手撕开安全套的包装，无视恶魔的抱怨，姿势别扭地俯下身去给迪恩套上，然后粗暴地倒了一滩润滑液在他的阴茎上，把润滑剂的瓶子丢到一边。萨姆接着甩掉了裤子，但把法兰绒衬衫和手臂吊带留在身上，用还能活动的左手压着迪恩的肩膀，岔开腿坐在他的大腿上。迪恩双手双腿仍然被牢牢地捆在椅子上，裤子仍然只解开了拉链拉下了内裤，而萨姆接受了他看起来一定像一个最廉价的婊子的事实。但那不重要，他的当务之急是解决他哥的生理问题。

萨姆用手环上了迪恩火热硬挺的柱身，深吸一口气，将龟头试探地顶进自己身后润滑好的、正在下贱地期待地翕动的入口。迪恩的阴茎和他本人一样烫，而这甚至不是一个性感的比喻，而是迪恩的阴茎的温度真的百分之百超过了正常阴茎该有的温度范围。萨姆单手掐着迪恩的大腿，压低自己的重心，感受迪恩滚烫的阴茎撑开自己的肌肉环，一寸寸直到整根埋入自己的身体里。刚浇上迪恩阴茎的润滑液都被高温迅速的捂热了，连着萨姆体内原先的那部分一起，让他感到自己的肠道被烫伤了。虽然理智上他知道那不会发生，他依然打了个颤。迪恩的喉咙里发出低沉原始的野兽一样的咕哝和叹息声，又扯开嘴角阴阳怪气地说，

“萨米，萨米，萨米。你真的是哥哥的小婊子，对不对？如此饥渴地在哥哥的大鸡把上操自己。萨米，告诉我，你不愿意放我走只是怀念我的老二吧？”

萨姆拒绝直视迪恩的眼睛，装作没有听见他的话，大口吸气又呼气地调整自己的气息，左手发力掐住了迪恩的大腿，右手无助地抓紧了空气，将自己慢慢地抬起来，直到他哥的阴茎几乎滑出他的身体，然后又用同样的速度小心翼翼地落回去。萨姆像做瑜伽似的调整呼吸，随着自己缓慢呼气吸气的节奏在他哥身上起落了几个来回。直到迪恩又发出一声愤怒不满的低吼，

“萨米，你是要给我解决问题还是干脆想折磨死我？想我死的话不用那么复杂，用你的恶魔刀在我胸膛上开个口子就行，或者继续给我注射净化人血，我不挑剔。不是的话，动快点！”

“闭嘴！”

萨姆终于小小的爆发了一次，抬头瞪了迪恩一眼。迪恩仿佛知道萨姆会这么做一样，特地又将全黑的眼睛翻出来，恶毒地笑着，盯着萨姆苍白的脸和因缺少睡眠而发红的眼眶，直到他弟弟受不了这样的对视又把眼神移开。但萨姆听话地稍微提高了速度，于是迪恩发出了一声满意的低哼，仰头闭上眼享受起他弟弟的服务。现在他弟起伏的速度和方式他没有什么可抱怨的，他一动不动（他也动不了）地坐在椅子上，享受他的老二不断地进出一个清凉紧致的穴道，像在操一个高级自动的飞机杯。只不过这个飞机杯还在用手掐他的大腿，他右腿可能已经青了，但那一点疼痛迪恩压根懒得在乎。他感到他体内的沸腾的血液一点点冷静下来，大脑也不再是一团烧焦的浆糊。如果要迪恩实话实说，他也挺惊讶的。是的，是他主动提出要他弟给他解决生理需求，声称否则他的脑子会烧坏，但那更像是另一个侮辱挑衅、扰乱他弟精明的头脑的策略。他并没有真正指望他弟同意，更没指望这管用。他可还记得之前人类的他的那个记忆，那个软弱的自己有多需要自己的弟弟，又因为萨姆的拒绝而感到有多痛苦，但他现在可是全新的恶魔了，他不在乎萨姆，他什么都不在乎了，更不需要萨姆带来的那份乱七八糟使他疼痛的情感波动。他甚至主动放萨姆走，还贴心地留下了纸条。结果在他不需要的时候，他弟反倒穷追不舍。其中的讽刺让他想笑。不过现在他也不算很亏，可以享受到他弟的免费自助骑乘服务。他可不会拒绝性爱，更别提他弟的身体确实还挺舒服的。

迪恩已经好一阵没说话了，萨姆不知道他哥闭着眼睛，脑子里在想什么，只有粗重不规律的喘息还有他体内依然又硬又热的阴茎说明他哥没睡着。但不知是否是他的错觉，他哥身上的温度似乎真的降下来一点。或者只是他因为运动而自己也开始发热。萨姆感到自己的大腿肌肉因为反复绷紧运动而酸痛，但他哥还硬着，一时半会也不像是要射精的样子。

“该死的……”

萨姆忍不住小声喘息着咕哝抱怨，对着迪恩也对着自己。每次落下时萨姆都能清晰地感受到迪恩的龟头刮蹭过自己因为过热的温度而敏感非常的内壁，他不得不用力咬住下唇咽下软弱的哽咽和呻吟，这个时候他真的不想再给他的恶魔哥哥提供攻击他的武器了。而虽然有一定的身高优势，在这样的姿势下，尤其在他哥被绑得结结实实一点忙也帮不上时（恶魔也不会帮忙），萨姆的脚也只能勉强踩着地面，这让他全身上下的重心都落在了他哥的阴茎上，起伏了几十下之后，他的腿开始打颤，难以支持他的活动。他吊在胸前的右手也没法辅助自己的运动，而他正想抬起左手换一个使力的位置，迪恩就选在这个时候依靠腰部的力量挺了挺胯，顺着萨姆落下的势能狠狠地撞在了他的前列腺上，一下子让萨姆失去了重心继而更重更深的把他哥的长度吞了进去。

“呃！啊，操……”

“是我在操你，萨米妹妹。”

迪恩又管他叫萨米了，而语气和情感却全然不对，让萨姆不受控制地感到一阵反胃和悲伤。他喘着气努力适应因为那一下子撞击而尖锐地冲刷过他的神经的快感，被钉在哥哥的阴茎上动弹不得，甚至能感受到上面暴起的青筋一下下地抽动。他的内壁不受控制地收缩挤压作为反应。迪恩又毫不留情地开口了，

“怎么了？动呀。你看你不是湿得很厉害嘛，你的小穴可喜欢我了，天生的荡妇。还是萨米妹妹受不了哥哥的大鸡把了？需要帮忙吗？”

“给我……闭嘴。”

这一次的回应更像是不甘心的抗议，萨姆恨不得用手去悟他哥的嘴，但他只有一只手能够活动，他只能选择左手挂上迪恩的肩膀，努力撑起自己的身体，回到机械的活塞运动中。事实是，萨姆并没有计划在这次性交里获得快感，他的目的很明确，就是让他哥的身体冷静下来，完成治愈恶魔的步骤。但事与愿违他的阴茎早就在他努力服务他哥的过程中硬了起来，现在正翘得老高，蹭着他哥的红色衬衫，一点点往外流着前液。他变换支撑点将自己挂在迪恩肩膀上的行为让他的阴茎一下子撞上了迪恩的腹肌，抽动了一下。萨姆因为意料之外的刺激全身抖了一下，但依然咬着牙继续他的“服务”。

意外的，恶魔真的闭上了嘴又闭上了眼，头向后仰靠回到椅背上。萨姆松了一口气，他本能地想把头靠在迪恩的肩膀上，但是理智阻止了他，这太软弱了。性交是一回事，亲密的情感性肢体接触是另一回事，他不想知道恶魔对此又会有什么恶毒的嘲讽。于是萨姆仰起头没有聚焦地盯着地牢的天花板，一边专注于维持平衡的同时小心翼翼地一点点加快了起伏的速度，试图让他哥赶紧射出来，结束这一切。

“操——”

事实证明在和恶魔做爱的时候走神放松控制权是萨姆迄今为止做的最糟糕的决定。在他反应过来发生了什么以前，迪恩的手和脚不知何时从束缚中解脱出来，此时一只手钳住萨姆还能活动的左手手腕，一只手滑到他身后拉住了他的手臂的吊带环过肩膀的黑色部分，用力往后一扯，萨姆上半身不得不被牵着往后仰，由反作用力更深地撞进了迪恩怀里，将迪恩的阴茎吞得更深。萨姆发出一声很不体面的尖叫，咒骂着说，

“你他妈怎么——”

“那还要感谢你啊萨米。你看，你给我注射的那些血让我……不那么恶魔了，所以你的手铐铐不住我。你真的不应该走神的。”

恶魔低沉地发出恶意的嘲笑，突兀地站了起来。他哥结实的臂膀像之前无数次一样卡住了他的胯部，以至于萨姆条件反射地将腿勾上了他哥的后腰，左手环上他哥的脖子，直到他被粗暴地惯到了离他们最近的一堵墙上。萨姆因为后背突然撞上硬邦邦的墙壁而呻吟了一声，立刻就被迪恩提高速度操进他身体打乱了节奏。

“迪恩。你他妈，别，操。慢点。呃。”

萨姆上气不接下气地挤出几个单词，但迪恩充耳不闻，只想着他自己的性快感，几乎整根拔出又毫无花样技巧地撞回去，将萨姆的那一圈肌肉环牵扯得又红又肿，润滑液在周围打出一圈白沫。萨姆大口吸着气，在疼痛和快感中努力找回被撞散的思维。他哥，挣脱了恶魔阵，他需要制服他哥。但他刚抬起左手，还没来得及做任何举动，迪恩就和预料到了似的腾出一只手制住了萨姆的小小谋反计划。萨姆只来得及使力挣扎了一下，迪恩就突然放了手，萨姆没意料到这一举动，整个人向一侧倒下去。正好迪恩抽出了阴茎，然后借着萨姆不稳的重心，扯住他受伤的右臂，趁他因疼痛瑟缩的时候把他翻过身去，然后右手扣住萨姆的后颈，将他的脸按到墙上，另一只手扯掉安全套，握住自己的根部，又毫不留情地撞回了萨姆的身体里。萨姆整个人被顶得往前一冲，发出了更多声不体面的抽气哽咽。

“啊哈。萨米、萨米、萨米。你是不是哥哥的小婊子？我本来已经准备放你走了，但你一定要追着我跑，紧跟不放到我的老二上？这全都是你自找的，哈——”

迪恩扯着萨姆环到身后肩上的的黑色吊带将他的耳朵拉进自己的嘴边，一边低低地喘息一边胡言乱语地讽刺弟弟。萨姆努力屏蔽掉体内尖锐的疼痛快感和哥哥刀子一样的话语捅在心底的毫不逊色的痛苦，以及他不愿承认的内心深处因为迪恩牢牢地抓住了自己而不是趁机逃跑的安心，在乱掉的呼吸里努力开口，

“迪恩。这，这不是你。我会，我会呃，治好你的。”

“你怎么就是不明白？我不想要被拯救！”

迪恩愤怒地加大了冲撞的力度，扣着萨姆脖子的手掐出指痕，萨姆因为疼痛尖叫了一声，又咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“不许憋着！你这个婊子，叫给我听。”

迪恩另一只手摸索着萨姆的脸直到把手指塞进萨姆的嘴里，萨姆第一反应是咬下去，迪恩反而更兴奋地喘了一声，

“咬啊！用力咬，咬到见血。萨米想喝恶魔血吗？我可以打包赠送，慷慨大方。操一次喝一顿，咬啊。”

从迪恩嘴里吐出的恶魔血三个字让萨姆全身上下的血都凉了下来，他条件反射地松开了嘴，立刻被撞出了两声呻吟。

“随便你了。”

迪恩无所谓地甩了甩头，下身动作不停。萨姆艰难地调整了一下姿势，更好地岔开了腿方便他哥操他，同时左手趁他不备抓住了迪恩塞在他嘴里的手的手腕。迪恩惊讶地发出一声“嗯？”，抽出了手，但萨姆只是紧紧抓着，没有任何多余的举动，甚至放弃挣扎似的闭上了眼，随着迪恩的顶撞断断续续地呻吟。

迪恩把抽出来的手撑到了墙上，不去管萨姆依然固执地抓着自己手腕的手，注意力回到操他弟弟这件活动上。萨姆被迪恩粗暴的抽插刺激得大口喘气，在阴茎因迪恩大力的顶弄蹭到墙上时发出更多的哽咽似的细小声音。他完全放弃了抵抗。既然他本来的目的就是为了给迪恩解决生理需求，那么现在的情势也没有多大差别，他还能省了自己动的力气。迪恩很满意萨姆目前的状态，他照着自己的节奏和心意使用着萨姆，完全不管他弟弟能否得到快感，凶狠地抽出来又撞回去，他撞得如此之深以至于萨姆错觉自己的肚子在每一次插入中被顶出一个鼓包，这样的想象让他全身发软。而没有了安全套的阻隔，迪恩的阴茎每一次操进他身体里时都让萨姆产生一种灵肉相贴的亲密幻觉，同等分量的安心和绝望冲刷过他的神经，几乎让他流下泪来。恶魔的手依然扣在萨姆的脖子上，但既然他不再挣扎，迪恩也就卸了劲，正半心半意地用拇指刮蹭着萨姆裸露在外的皮肤。这种无意识的温柔触碰好像向萨姆的脊椎射出了一道电流，比简单的抽插给他带来更大的冲击。萨姆控制不住地在迪恩的抚摸下颤抖，虚弱地喘息呻吟。

从恶魔渐渐提高且开始不稳定的冲撞速度中，萨姆判断他哥快要高潮了。于是他在迪恩每次顶进他肠道里时努力绞紧后穴，咬牙感受着迪恩的龟头反复刮蹭撑开他的内壁，大口吸气调整呼吸。迪恩最后用力抽插了几下，整个人向前靠把萨姆用力地压在了墙上然后射进了萨姆温顺柔软湿热的身体里，在他耳边低低地喘着气，一动不动。

萨姆松了口气，他还硬着，但现在不是关心这一点的时候。他用力闭了下眼，提醒自己警醒起来，左手更使劲地抓紧了迪恩的手腕。

而迪恩僵住了。

“萨姆？”

迪恩突然听起来完全是“迪恩”了。他似乎没反应过来现在的情况（和他们还连在一起的事实），先是困惑地不成句的嘟哝了两声听上去像是萨姆名字的音节，然后他声音逐渐带上了恐慌和震惊，

“我的天他妈的，他妈的什么。我操。”

迪恩抽出自己阴茎的速度如此之快给萨姆已经过于敏感的内壁又送去一波刺激。萨姆控制不住地又发出一声呻吟。迪恩更恐慌了，他声音里的内疚几乎可以滴出水来，

“天啊，对不起，萨姆，他妈的，我的天。”

“迪恩。”

他哥哥一边说话一边往后撤，但是萨姆还紧紧地抓着迪恩的手腕，于是他哥也退不到哪儿去。萨姆叹了口气，又喊了一声迪恩，希望让他哥冷静下来。尽管萨姆自己的脑子也一团浆糊，还在缓慢地处理他哥操了他一顿就变回了人类这一事实。这实在很荒唐，也许他之前产生的他像活在一部色情暴力恐怖片里的想法是对的，而现在它变成了色情荒诞喜剧片。萨姆还抓着迪恩的手，慢慢转过身来，直视迪恩现在已经完全变回金绿色的眼睛。迪恩打了个颤，一对上萨姆的眼睛就像触电一样移开了眼神，被萨姆钳在手里的左手无助地张开又握拳了几下，却没有使力挣扎。

“迪恩，嘿，看着我，嘿。没事的，没事了。”

萨姆想用手去托他哥哥的脸让他哥直视自己，但他不想冒险松手放走迪恩。他们需要此时此地把话说开，不然他哥一定会立刻逃得远远的，无论是心理距离还是可能的物理距离，他了解他哥，而他不会允许这件事再发生一遍了，他已经从之前的失败的沟通中学够了教训，就算他也没想好自己该做什么、说什么，面对当下情况是一样的手足无措。

“我他妈强奸了你！这怎么能算没事？！”

迪恩声音里的自我厌恶也一并回归正常，萨姆心中一直提着的一口气终于放了下来，没错，这是他哥。正常版本的（希望是）。萨姆想到此处，低头去看迪恩右臂上的该隐之印，可惜那个红色的疤痕还在那儿。但迪恩不再是恶魔了，解决问题可以一步一步来，当务之急是他哥看起来想要就地消失。

“你没有，好吗。我是自愿的，嘿，迪恩，嘿。看着我”

迪恩眼神乱飘了一圈，终于把头转回来。萨姆还抓着迪恩的左臂，他犹疑地往自己方向拽了拽。他动手之前没有思考清楚自己究竟想做什么，但他需要迪恩。迪恩似乎比他更清楚他的想法（也或者迪恩也不知道自己在做什么，只凭本能行动），毫无抵抗地就着那一丁点牵引力撞进了萨姆怀里。或者把萨姆圈进了自己怀里。他们抱成一团，萨姆把头埋进迪恩的颈窝，迪恩又闻起来像迪恩了，于是萨姆突然什么也不想去思考了。他的大脑唯一还在待机运转的部分在提醒自己他下身还裸着，而且一塌糊涂，迪恩的精液正慢慢从自己身体里流出来。他甚至还硬着，为了避免阴茎撞上迪恩的腹部而姿势十分尴尬，他会感到不适如果他的脑子不是正忙着关注迪恩正抱着他这一事实的话。拥抱的时候他终于放开了迪恩的左手腕，吊着的右臂尴尬地挤在两人身体之间。迪恩的双臂像之前每一次拥抱一样绕过他的肩膀紧紧地箍着他，手掌压着他的后背。这是他一年多以来第一次得到和他哥哥的不带目的的亲密肢体接触，让他几乎想永远停在这一刻。迪恩也像劫后余生一样将自己的脑袋用力的卡进了萨姆的颈窝，好像要将他们两人的身体完完全全嵌到一起去，用强力胶粘起来，再也不分开。

他们就这样安静地抱了一会，直到萨姆扭曲的姿势和尴尬的勃起越发难以忽视。萨姆的左臂依然扣在迪恩背上，但他难受地扭了一下。迪恩也发现了，但这回他没有瑟缩躲开，所以萨姆决定把这算做一次小的胜利。迪恩犹豫再犹豫，还是把右手从萨姆背上拿下来，然后用一种接近受惊流浪动物的小心缓慢的速度移向萨姆的勃起，

“我能……？”

有太多的情感和话语塞在萨姆的喉咙，以至于他发不出声音。他点了下头，不太清楚自己到底答应了什么，头发蹭动迪恩的脸上。迪恩倒是很清楚他想要做什么，得到萨姆的同意之后就把手落在了他弟弟的勃起上。他的动作温柔，和之前截然不同。萨姆依然在迪恩碰到自己的那一瞬间条件反射地躲了一下，但没等迪恩有所反应就又迅速放松地靠向了哥哥的触碰。迪恩另一只手仍然环在萨姆的后背上，并且慢慢上移然后从后脑勺陷进了他的头发里，在把萨姆的脑袋持续按在自己的怀里的同时用指腹轻轻地摸着萨姆的皮肤。他哥的另一只手熟练地撸动萨姆的阴茎，大拇指富有技巧的蹭过龟头，温热的掌心来回抚摸着柱体，从萨姆的身体里抽出一阵又一阵的快感。

“嘘，嘘，没事了，没事了。”

迪恩的声音脱掉了恶魔时的尖锐边缘，安慰的话语像本能一样被低声念出来。萨姆甚至没有注意到自己在哭，泪水打湿了迪恩颈窝处的红色衬衫。他在快感中颤抖，或者也许是在哭泣中颤抖，腿支撑不住身体的重量，于是迪恩小心地搂着萨姆让他们跪坐到地牢的地板上。萨姆对此全然没有察觉，只是像最虔诚的教徒向上帝祈祷一样念着迪恩的名字，直到他射在迪恩手里。

“我很抱歉。”

迪恩小声说，他的手还陷在萨姆的头发里，看起来也没有拿下来的打算，萨姆对此心存感激。他还埋在迪恩的颈窝里，好像整个世界都浓缩到他和迪恩两个人和周身地牢的三寸空间内。他不想动，不想说话，不想离开这一时刻。但迪恩接着说，

“我之前说的那些话……你知道我不是真的那么想的对吧。”

“是啊我知道。”

萨姆用力吞下卡在喉咙里的哽咽，但开口时还是被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳，好像他哭了一整夜。可能事实也没差。迪恩温柔地触碰他，于是他突然感到活了过来，感到几个多月以来的疲惫与绝望像决堤洪水一样冲刷过他，将他悬挂在意识和睡梦的边缘。迪恩在他身下挪动了一下，已经不太清醒的萨姆咕哝了一句，

“别走。”

迪恩想摇醒萨姆问他是认真的吗，想问他能原谅自己吗，想问他是否真的需要自己，真的不想让自己离开。但他最后什么也没说，手插在萨姆的头发里，放任他的弟弟坠入梦乡。


End file.
